The Life Of An Average Pink Haired Teenager
by BettyBoopFan123
Summary: Drabbles about everyone's favorite pink-haired bubbly girl, Popuri!
1. Boris the Spider

**Authors Note:** Oh how I love Popuri! It's fun writing drabbles so I decided to drabble about her life. I mostly decided to do this because I love Kuneko's "Life in a Wine Bottle" so much that I had to do one on my own! Go read it if you haven't yet! There's a link on my page to it under My Favorites! It's a drabble about Karen and it's AMAZING. Anyway now onto Popuri's life! **/End Authors Note**

* * *

><p>Popuri was sitting in her pink room writing in her diary about how much she missed Kai. It was the beginning of spring so she didn't have to wait much longer for him to return to Mineral Town, but her heart still ached for him. Popuri's pink feather pen began to ran out of ink so she got up to go to her desk to retrieve another one. Except before she could get her pen, a fat black spider jumped out at her from her desk!<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, OMG OMG OMG OMG!" she exclaimed, literally saying the letters OMG instead of 'oh my gosh'.

Rick was in his room painting a portrait of his famous chicken, Chickie, when he heard Popuri's screams. He dropped the paintbrush and dashed into his little sister's room.

"Popuri what's going on? Are you okay? Popuri?" he looked around until he saw her on the floor with a spider in her hand.

"Look Rick! Boris came back! He was so happy to see me that he jumped on me and gave me a hug!" she exclaimed, beaming up at her brother.

Her brother merely rolled his eyes and smiled down at his lovable sister.


	2. Mother's Day

Popuri was running to and fro trying to get the Mother's Day breakfast her and Rick had prepared for their mother. It was 5:45 AM, Lilia would be awake at any minute. Rick was setting the table which was full of strawberry pancakes, egg casserole, almond French toast hearts, and crepes. Popuri was putting in Lilia's Michael Jackson CD, for Popuri was going to sing Lilia's favorite song, "Man in the Mirror", to her dear mother. The CD was in, so she ran upstairs to get the presents. Popuri had drew a picture of a chicken for her, and Rick had bought tickets to a movie her mother had been wanting to see for awhile. When she got downstairs, she set the gifts next to the radio and sat down with her brother at the kitchen table. Then Lilia had emerged from the staircase.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOM!" Rick and Popuri exclaimed nearly shattering their mother's eardrums.

Lilia smiled big and walked over to them to give them both hugs. She looked at the breakfast table and smiled even bigger.

"I am so lucky to have children like you two! This breakfast looks lovely, but I can't eat it all! Come sit down and eat it with me." Lilia said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Wait mom! We have to present the gifts first!" Rick exclaimed, "Popuri you want to start with your song?"

"Yes! Okay mom I know how much you love Michael Jackson so I decided to sing your favorite song by him, 'Man in the Mirror' for you!" Popuri said running towards the radio.

"Oh dear _you_ are going to sing it to me? Well how lovely." Lilia said beginning to brace herself for what was to come.

Popuri grinned and started the music, she began swaying to it. Then she started to sing, "I'm gonna make a changeeeeee for once in my life!" Popuri nearly shouted, "It's gonna feel real good, I'm gonna make a difference! I'm gonna make it rightttt!"

Lilia and Rick both forced a grin on. Poor Popuri thought she could sing, but really she sounded like a dead animal that needed to be put out of it's misery. Popuri had been practicing for awhile with Karen so Rick thought that maybe Karen helped her sing better, but no, Popuri still sang horribly. When she was done she did a curtsy, and Rick and Popuri applauded.

"That was…uh…very beautiful Popuri. I've never heard anything like that before!" Lilia said.

"Yeah Popuri you're sure getting better at that singing." Rick lied through his teeth.

"Oooh I know I did good! I had been practicing for so long! Karen told me I needed much more practice, but I knew I was doing just fine! Okay mom I have another present for you, here!" she said handing her mother a picture.

"Aww what a cute little picture of a chicken! Thank you Popuri!" Lilia said, getting up to hug her daughter.

Then it was time for Rick to give his gift to his mother. He handed her a tiny gold box. Lilia grabbed it and then opened it, inside were three tickets to a movie that she had been wanting to see for awhile. She was completely ecstatic at this. The movie was to be playing tonight in Industry Town.

"There's a cab that will pick us up and take us back home, so we won't have to worry about walking the long distance," Rick said.

"Aww thank you Rick!" she said giving him a hug, "Come here Popuri, let's have a group hug!"

Popuri ran towards both and gave them more of a tackle kind of hug. Lilia smiled, she had the best children the world could ask for. Maybe not the most talented, but the best.


End file.
